The present invention relates to an eco-friendly package made of biodegradable materials for electrical components, such as memory chips.
Packaging for computer software and, particularly, relatively expensive software used, for example, for computer programs and computer games, including game chips and CDs or DVDs associated with the programs and/or games are typically polymeric containers made of polystyrene or other polymeric material which is not biodegradable. Upon opening of the package and removal and use of the computer software, frequently the packaging is discarded and becomes part of the ecological problem with non-biodegradable waste.
One of the reasons computer software in the form of, for example, game chips have been packaged in polymeric material is the thickness of the chip itself and the need to nest it within a protective package. The cost of molding a polymeric package has been relatively inexpensive and, therefore, without considering environmental factors, the polymeric packaging has been the preferred packaging system for such computer software. As the number of users of computer software increases, so too does the amount of non-biodegradable packaging which becomes of greater concern. There exists a need in the growing market of computer software to consider alternative packaging that does not result in non-biodegradable waste and the concomitant increase in long term environmental problems.